


Cuts Like A Knife

by catandmouse10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catandmouse10/pseuds/catandmouse10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara comes to his office to get him and she ends up spending the night there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuts Like A Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> A/N: I haven't written anything in awhile and I am sorry for that. Drama and stress caused by said drama makes my muse head south to Florida. Anyway, this will be my first time writing smut ever. Let's hope I don't giggle the whole time. I maybe be thirty but I am immature as fuck when it comes to stuff like sex. I hope you guys enjoy the story!

Kara Danvers stands in the doorway of Maxwell Lord's office. The man in question has his back turned to her. He pours himself another glass of scotch and sets the nearly empty bottle back on the bar he keeps in his office. 

“Was Cat getting worried? Is that why she sent you?” Maxwell asks as he turns around to face her. His untied tie hangs loosely from his shoulders, like he attempted to get ready but just gave up halfway through. She makes her way over to him and begins to tie his tie for him.

“Yes, Cat was worried.” Kara tells him after she takes care of his tie for him.

And Kara admits she was a little worried herself. Once she and Maxwell had gotten over the first few speed bumps they had actually managed to get along. Kara considered him an acquaintance. But of course there was still that tension between them that Kara wouldn't admit out loud that they had.

Just like Maxwell wouldn't admit he was an alcoholic. But that wasn't the point and at this moment the tension seemed to reach it's peak.

“I don't know if I want to go,” He tells her as h begins to untie his tie. Kara watches and is a little annoyed by his actions. “I just kind of want to stay in tonight.”

“There is an open bar at Cat's party.” And by the angry look on his face she knows he is not happy with what she was insinuating.

“I don't have a problem.” He growls at her. He is so close that she can practically taste the scotch on his breath. It is intoxicating and she takes a couple steps back from him. The tension leaves her shoulders as soon as the taste of the liquor leaves her mouth.

The peace doesn't last long though when he steps back into her personal bubble. He pulls her closer and he looks at her like he wants to devour her. “Maxwell, we can't do this.” She whispers softly as she looks up into his blue eyes. 

“Yes, we can. There is something there and we both feel it. One kiss won't hurt either one of us.” He says before he leans down and begins to kiss her. The kiss starts off gentle, but soon enough he grabs the back of her head and pulls her closer to deepen the kiss.

He frees her long, blond hair from the up-do her sister had helped her with before the party. They pull away to catch their breath. “I hate when you put your hair up like that.” He tells her before he leans in and begins kissing her again. 

Maxwell pushes her against one of the walls in his office and continues kissing her. She hooks one leg around his waist as he grabs one of her breasts from the outside of her dress. Kara moans just as he pulls away. “You like that I take it?”

She rolls her eyes and pulls his lips back to hers. She begins to un-do the buttons on his shirt as he pulled down the thin straps of her light blue evening dress. He gets his shirt off after she finishes with the buttons. And her dress falls to the floor at her feet.

He steps back and looks at Kara, who is now in just a pair of white, lace covered panties and the silver high heels she had been wearing with her gown. He stared at her nearly naked body with a hunger in his eyes.  
. She pulls away from him and smiles.   
Kara smirked and walked over to him. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into the wall, making a medium sized dent. “Sorry, about that.” she said sheepishly.

“Don't worry about it.” He told her as he began to kiss her again. He moved his hand down to the front of her white, lacy panties and began to rub her clit. She pulled away and began to moan softly. 

“You are already so wet.” He told her as he rubbed her clit harder. Maxwell grabbed the side of her panties and began to tug them down. They fell to her feet and she kicked them off. 

“I wanna taste you.” He told her as he lead her over to his desk. He pushed off all his paperwork and other various items he had on his desk to make room for her. The glass he had been drinking his scotch from earlier fell to the floor and shattered into pieces. They both ignored it and Kara lay on the desk.

She spread her legs and he ran his fingers over her wet slit. “I can't believe I got Supergirl this wet.” He said before he moved his head between her legs. He interested two fingers into her juicy pussy and he began to suck on her swollen clit.

And from the moans he was getting above him. He could tell Kara was enjoying what he was doing.

“Oh fuck that feels amazing.” she managed to get out as she reached down and grabbed him by the hair. She pulled it gently which caused him to suck on her clit harder. Soon, Kara was seeing white and her body shook a little as she rode out her orgasm.

Maxwell pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked them. “God, you taste amazing Kara.” After coming out of her daze, Kara looks down and sees that Maxwell still has his pants on.

“I can't believe you still have your pants on.” She says as she sits on the edge of his mahogany desk. 

“Well, I was about to take them off along with my boxers.” He tells her as he leans in to kiss her.

“No, let me.” She whispers gently before she pulls away from him. She uses her super speed to lay him down on his desk, take off his black dress pants, and his boxer shorts. Once she is done she is on top of him. She positions herself above his hard cock, takes a few deep breaths, and moves down taking all of him into all of her.

She begins to move up and down as he grabs on to her breasts. Her nipples harden underneath his fingers as her pace gets faster. There are loud moans and pleas of “Oh God.” coming out of their mouths as she tightens around his cock. 

She leans down to kiss him as she begins to cum again. He has his own orgasm ten seconds after her, she pulls away from him and smiles. She gets off him and begins to search for her various pieces of clothing.

“What are you doing?” He asks her as she throws his boxers at him.

“Getting ready to go back to Cat's party.” She tells him and he just shakes his head. 

“How 'bout I call Cat and tell her we aren't coming back and before you panic I will tell her something lame like you are throwing up in my bathroom or something. She'll never know the truth.” He tells her as he gives her a wink.

“Okay.” Kara replies. She would much rather spend the night alone with Maxwell than at Cat's boring party anyway.


End file.
